


Round One and I want Off This Ride

by Dyed_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Introspection, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyed_Red/pseuds/Dyed_Red
Summary: Dean brought Sam back from the dead and Bobby's heart hurts just thinking of a love that burns that deep.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Round One and I want Off This Ride

“End of the world big.”

_“THEN LET IT END!!”_

_-_

The last time he spoke with Dean, the world had ended. Well, not _the_ world quite yet (Bobby’s pretty sure that’s just a matter of time though, way the winds’re blowing) but Dean’s world.

He hadn’t realized it. Should’ve, he thinks, lookin’ back. Hadn’t realized that Sam was Dean’s whole world, not just his sun but his moon and maybe the planets too. Definitely Earth. All his alignment and tether.

He wouldn’a thought it – Dean got by okay when Sam was away after all, seemed to keep himself in one piece best as a hunter can (but maybe he didn’t? how many times did Bobby check in, after all? How many times was Dean scraped up, a joke to cover it up, how easy that boy lies) – wouldn’a thought it if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes. Three days that boy watched over a corpse like something bad’d happen to it if he didn’t. Like it was his to _protect_.

Three days he watched over Sam’s body like if he loved it enough, stood vigil long enough, there’d be something come out of it, a true love’s first kiss kind of deal to wake it up.

Well.

That part’s maybe not quite as far-fetched as Bobby’d like it to be, he thinks, eyes wide on Sam – _Sam_ – alive and on his doorstep.

Not that he’s fool enough to think Dean kissed Sam to wake him up. No, Bobby knows exactly what else Dean kissed to get the job done instead -- only thing that can. Not so much a true love’s first kiss thing, more of an eternal damnation one.

Eyes wide, he steps back to greet them, Dean's words rushing out in greeting to cover up what he done, won't let Bobby blurt it out. Bobby’s heart’s hammerin’ in his chest like a lion, raring to go. Go where, he ain’t sure. Just go.

Dean, damn fool that he is, eyes intense, desperate as he sidelongs Bobby. No, not desperate. Shamed, deeply. Waiting for Bobby to call him the fool he is. Not that Bobby can, not when Dean brought Sam back from the dead and Bobby's heart hurts just thinking of a love that burns that deep. He looks at these boys who he loves and damn his heart, it's his whole body that aches. Can't think to shame him when he knows what Dean must've given up.

And it's not just shame in his eyes, either. There's something else there. They're _fervent_. He ain’t told Sam yet. Sam don’t even know he’s been dead.

His stomach’s sick.

How d’you do that to someone without telling ‘em? How do you love someone that deep and do something that goddamn selfish about it without even –

But no. Dean won’t want to put the burden on his brother. ‘Cause Dean’s…

Sam’s the world. Dean's whole world. Bobby slots that into place, watching Dean watch Sam. Knowing what Dean did for Sam. Thinking of how Dean didn’t eat, barely drank ‘cept whiskey, barely moved from his brother’s _body’s_ side, talking and mumbling to a corpse, dead-eyed. That was desperate, and what Dean is now…

It’s atlas. The whole entire world, his baby brother on his shoulders. Soul damned but his planets all aligned again.

Bobby could cry. Could cry but the world’s still ending, and who’s got the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece because of [this post on twitter.](https://twitter.com/darkwincest/status/1341533340332142595)
> 
> Wrote in a hurry so apologies if it's messy. Just wanted to get it out before I go crazy. Comments are love. <3


End file.
